One problem existing in the prior art is the diversity of message formats used in modern communication systems.
When large organizations communication with each other through computerized systems, they commonly do so using “messages,” which are packets of data. The messages contain not only information which the organizations wish to communicate, but also other information which is required by the equipment and systems which transport the messages.
For example, many messages are required to contain the address of the parties to which they are to be delivered. As another example, many messages contain error-correction codes which allow the recipient to predict whether the message received corresponds to the message sent and, if not, to request a re-transmission of the message.
As a third example, many messages are compressed. The type of compression used must be known to the recipient, and, to that end, the type of compression may be identified somewhere within the message. Alternately, the parties involved may agree, in advance, on a type of compression.
Thus, the messages contain multiple types of content, which may be grouped into two groups: (1) informational content and (2) transport-related content.
Many different conventions are available for packaging these two types of content into the messages. For instance, even in the simple examples just given, four types of content are present: (1) informational content, (2) recipient address, (3) error-correction codes, and (4) compression type. With four types of content, multiple possibilities exist for packaging.
Standards have evolved which prescribe how the content should be packaged. Both industry groups, and also governmental agencies, issue these standards.
However, the standards are numerous, they sometimes change, and new standards come into being. Because of those three factors, the following type of problem frequently arises:
Assume a given communication system is used by a given organization, and it utilizes messages conforming to a given standard. If that standard changes, then, in general, a large part of the software contained within the system must be re-written.
In addition, if the organization wishes to communicate with a new organization, which uses messages conforming to a different standard, then, again, a large part of the software contained within the system must be re-written.
This re-writing of software is time-consuming and expensive.
In addition, re-writing of software is required for other reasons than changes in formatting standards. Other standards apply to other aspects of the communication systems, such as communication protocols. For protocols, numerous standards exist, they change, and new ones come into being. Similar wholesale re-writing of software is also required for these changes.
Therefore, a major problem exists in achieving conformity of software systems to communication standards which are (1) numerous and (2) continually changing.
This type of problem occurs in communication systems utilized by financial systems, and particularly in “switches” used by electronic payment systems. The “switches” are components which handle the transfer of messages between the computers within the financial systems and the networks which carry the messages to other financial systems, which have their own switches.